Dimensional Warfare
by Mr.LuisTheSinner
Summary: Multiple Galaxies, Parallel Universes, Many Solar systems, and tons of Planets, combine together,somehow, and form into one enormous dimension. All the planets, especially Earth, grew over ten times its size. Earth became inhabited by a multitude of characters from those worlds. Instead of living in peace though, they fight over who will reign supreme.


Dimensional Warfare

The Pieces Fall into place

 **Now I won't tell you who I am…...not yet anyway. All will be revealed in good time. If you're reading this be prepared for a long story, or journey if you will, which revolves around a multitude of characters. Now many of the people mentioned here you may know for they are famous fantasy characters. To you they might not be real but in some way they are. You probably don't understand, here let me explain.**

 **You may or may not have heard of the multiverse theory. If you haven't then in allow me to explain in simple terms. Basically it's a bunch of infinite different universes that differ from our own. Many of the universes contain either major or minor differences from our own. So the characters you may see in comic books, movies, video games, anime, etc, here in our world, could be real in a different universe. But what were to happen if many of those people's world all combined to one huge world? The answer to that is war. A war that would go on for years. Many lives were lost during the war. Empires, allegiances, organizations… they all rose and fell during this time. Perhaps you wonder how they all combined? It's a long complicated scientific rant to which I'll go more into detail in later. But long story short, Multiple universes combined into our own making Earth and the solar system expand . The continents moved around, more continents and lands were added to the already expansive world. Yada yada yada…...let's get into the story…**.

Six months after The worlds merged, three leaders stepped up to power and began to fight over who would rule over the large world. There was Edward Newgate, who was the former leader of the Whitebeard pirates. There was Roko Takazaji, little is known about this man but acquires a strange family. Finally, Satsuki Kiryuin, she was the president of Honnoji Academy's student council. The three ruled over separate lands. Satsuki Ruled over the United States of America which she renamed it USH (United States of Honnoji) honoring the former academy that shared the name. The day after all the worlds combined was the day that the lives of many heroes, villains, and even civilians, were all lost. Now, to make sure that more civilians lives wouldn't be lost the 3 leaders occupied continents to use as bases. Satsuki took over all of North America, Roko had a majority of Europe, and Whitebeard took over one of the new continents labeled Pangaea. The war really began to pick up pace one day when Satsuki sent one of her top people over to Pangaea for info in one of the local towns.

The local bar over in Pangaea was always rowdy as hell. There was always loud drunks singing, fighting or sometimes both. Hell, even the men in there get all riled up whenever they saw some beautiful women step into the place. Today was one of those days when a woman wearing a zipped up red jacket, with a guitar case on her back, a red witch hat, red mini skirt, and red knee high boots. The men all hollered and hooted at her but she smiled and ignored every single one of them. She approached the bartender and sat down in the stool in front of him. "Hello Mr. bartender sir." says the lady. The man smirks as he admires her the woman's beauty. "Good evening, miss?" the bartender inquires. She tips her hat down a little so that he can't see her eyes "The name's I-No and i'm gonna cut right to the chase here." She adjusts herself slightly in her chair and leans in closer."Where is the travelling doctor, , and tell me everything you know of him." She says in a serious matter but continuing to smile. The bartender's smirk begins to fade "I'm sorry I don't think I-" "Take off your top!" One of the drunken men cut them off by hollering the remark loudly followed by all men cheering the same thing to her. Though hard to see her eyes began to twitch a little as she reaches for her guitar slowly. The bartender notices this "Now ma'am I assure you I know not of the man. I don't want any ruckus in my bar so please leave." The bartender gestures to the others. "You're riling them all up Miss I-No." I-No sat there in silence as she unzipped her guitar case and pulled out her guitar ignoring what the man had said. "Mind if I play a song?" She asks still somehow keeping the smile.

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away from where the bar was, a young man and woman talk to the locals about the whereabouts of a certain woman. They both dressed in white and gold armor. Even though they dressed the same, their hairs contrasted one another as the man had short brown hair while the woman had long red hair. They had asked all the people around and no one had said a thing. That was until they stumbled upon a huge man in a brown trench coat and fedora happened to walk by the two and they quickly stopped him. "Excuse me sir." said the woman. "My name is Tsubaki Yayoi and my colleague here is named Zhuge Dan, we are sergeants under the command of Whitebeard and we would like your answer on something." she continued as the man, Zhuge Dan, began to take out a rolled up paper in his pocket. He unraveled it to show a picture of a woman with a wanted bounty. "Would you happen to have seen this woman anywhere?" Zhuge Dan asked. The trench-coated man looked closer for inspection. Tsubaki tried to look closer to see the man's face but it was hidden well. She could tell though that he wasn't human. Just as they were talking, a sudden loud explosion could be heard from far way. Dan and Tsubaki jumped a little while the man gestured towards the way she saw the woman which happened to be the way the explosion happened. "Many thanks sir!" Tsubaki quickly said as she began running towards that direction. "Let's go Dan!" Zhuge Dan bowed quickly to trench coated man thanking him for his cooperation before running off with Tsubaki. The two ran as fast as they could arrived to see a horrendous sight. They both gasped at the sight. The local bar they, and many of their other colleagues, had hung out in was demolished right in front of them. Half the bar was missing while the other part was on fire. Tsubaki ran right into the burning bar. "Tsubaki! Don't be foolish!" Dan yelled as Tsubaki ran in ignoring him. She ran in looking around for any survivors. Dan put his hand to his ear which had a small earpiece. "Central command this is Sergeant Zhuge Dan, Queens Tavern is on fire and-" Before he could finish a guitar was wildly swung at him that he dodged just in time. Dan stumbled a little and looked at the assailant. "Ah I-No. So you destroyed the bar. How could you?" I-No swung her guitar with one hand as a ball of electricity began to form on it. "FORE!" She swung at the ball as it flew him with the guitar and Dan dodged the ball and it went past him hitting what was left of the bar causing another explosion. "So Dan how's my bounty looking these days? Also, like my remodeling of your tavern?" I-No asked. "Hey!" I-No looked to her left suddenly getting hit in the face with a shield. She stumbled backwards while holding half of her face. "What the hell?!" Tsubaki stood in front of the remains of the bar while holding one survivor over her shoulder and the other two in her arms. Dan sighed with relief. "Thank god you're alright Tsubaki, but that was idiotic of you to run just in there." She laid the survivors all away from from the bar and away from I-No, safe from harm. "I know that but I had to see if there were survivors." She retrieved her shield, a few feet from her, and drew out her blade."Now Ino, I think it's time I claim your bounty." I-No had an irritated face and groaned. "As much as I would love to fight you Tsubaki, my mistress is waiting for my return. But come on... at least tell me what my bounty is." "Won't matter after you're captured!" Dan says this while clouds form right above her head. Lightning just almost strikes her as she dodges by the skin of her teeth. "So that's what your power is… I always wondered. Little disappointed." I-No says as Tsubaki with extreme quickness approaches her slashing at her with her sword. I-No slashes back at her with her guitar as they collide with every slash. Dan once again tries to strike her with the lightning but she dodges once again and almost hits Tsubaki. "Be more careful with that Dan!" she says. "My apologies Yayoi." he responds. "Dammit I don't have time to play with you two this time!" I-No uses her guitar and starts playing it as the electricity balls start flying out everywhere hitting all around the vicinity of the area. Every chord she touched sent the electric spheres towards them. Dan managed to dodge some while Tsubaki batted them away with her shield as she tried to protect any electric spheres coming towards the unconscious survivors. Once all the electric balls had been dealt with I-No was nowhere to be seen.

Just outside the city where everything had taken place I-No takes out her cellphone and makes a phone call. "Mistress?...oh Cao Cao… why do you have her phone?...I can call her that if I want to…..Look just put her on the phone, I have news to tell her…..Thank you…...Mistress i'm sorry but I regret to inform you that I couldn't get any information on Dr. Faust…..No I didn't locate him either…. I tried my hardest mistress I went all around Pangaea but….yes of course…...could you send someone to come pick me up….OK, thank you mistress…...cause I like calling you that….. OK….Lady Satsuki…..Bye bye…" she hangs up the phone. For half an hour she played her guitar as she waited for a ride. Finally a helicopter arrived onto the scene. She approached it as the side door seeing a familiar face. A man dressed in old fashioned steel splint purple armor ,the armor seemed from around the year 200. "About time Cao Cao. What took you so long?" I-no said sounding slightly irritated by the wait. "The base is far from here you know that. And it took some time for our sensors to pick up the tracking chip in your guitar." he said while extending a hand to her. She took it and boarded the chopper. "You know who I saw while I was there? Danny boy." she said as she put her guitar back in the case."Who? Do you mean Zhuge Dan?" asked Cao Cao. "Yeah him. I found out that he can control the elements." "He can conjure clouds and summon lightning along with using forces of the wind to push forces back. I am aware of this but he has other tools at his disposal." "Really now?" I-No shifted her body and attention to her comrade. "He has a short rod he uses like a mix between a sword and a baseball bat. But of course his most dangerous weapon is his head. Being one of Whitebeard's top strategists gives him an advantage over others. It was with that brilliant mind that he killed a majority of my men." I-No looks down slightly "Yeah, I was there when Xu Zhu and Dian Wei died. I miss those bastards." She was close with those two and missed them dearly. "You're spilling a lot of info old man. How come?" Cao Cao still faced forward answered her "In case you fight him again in the future. Then perhaps you can avenge them. As I grow older I will not have what it takes to go against him. I can hold my own but I cannot strike him down. But when I see you with your capabilities I believe you can do what I can't. During the war for The States I saw you in battle,with your special weapon and interesting abilities. Murdering many with that guitar of yours was something I've never seen before." I-No looked back at him smirking. "So basically you like what you see huh?" She put a hand on his thigh. He immediately batted her hand away and put his hand on the hilt of his sword as it stayed in his sheath on his side. "Can you be mature for one second of your life?" I-No sighed and put her arms behind her head relaxing" OK... but….you don't think that someone like your cousin Dun or Sima Yi can beat him? Those two can match Dan's skill!" "Xiahou Dun has impressive fighting skills but would be outsmarted by Zhuge Dan. And Sima Yi is an excellent strategist but lacks in the fighting may be a sadistic harlot but at least you can take down top soldiers. Besides…" He finally turned to her after all this time. "You cared legitimately about those two and I know you'd like to avenge them, as opposed to any of the others." As I-No looked at him she had flashbacks of good times with the Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. Playing guitar for Zhu and drinking with Dian. "Oh piss off. Thinking you know me so well." "We've been working together for a year." "Alright i'll consider killing Dan for you. Now shut up for the rest of the ride so I can chill." She tipped her hat down so her eyes could not be seen. She did not want to admit it but he was right about all that he said. Cao Cao chuckled looking up around to see his surroundings. The rest of the helicopter ride was in silence...


End file.
